


Don't you remember?

by snowpuffle



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, Comfort/Angst, Death happened before story, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sad Ending, mainly angst sorry, post-death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 07:04:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14869016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowpuffle/pseuds/snowpuffle
Summary: "Lilies or Carnations?" His brow furrowed as he questioned Gerard."You know which ones!" Gerard laughed.Frank's brow creased further. "No I don't?"





	Don't you remember?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is the first time I'm writing something and sharing it with the world, so PLEASE give me some feedback!

Frank sat with his feet tucked under himself on the sofa. His laptop was on his knees, and his coffee was precariously balanced on the armrest of the seat. The old device whirred and clicked as he turned it on, taking a great effort to come to life. He swept his dark fringe out of his eyes and tried to focus on the screen. Frank felt like he had been carrying bricks around on his back all day, but in reality all he had been doing was sleeping, avoiding doing the thing he had to do. 

"Ah!" Frank jumped when he felt a pair of hands land on his shoulders. He flicked his head back, only to come face-to-face with Gerard's stomach.

"Sorry Frankie, didn't mean to scare ya," He giggled, beginning to swirl his thumbs over the knots in Frank's shoulders. "What'cha up to?"

Frank sighed in a mixture of relief and annoyance. "You  _know_ what." He then sighed in pleasure as he felt Gerard's hands knead a particular spot on Frank's back. He did his best to keep typing and ignore Gerard, but  _god he needed it._  

"Little tense there, huh?" Gerard mused, bringing his hands up to Frank's neck. His long black hair tickled Frank's ear as he leaned in to whisper, "I missed you."

"Stop it." Frank rolled his shoulder, indicating for Gerard to move. Gerard pouted and moved to the front of the sofa. He plopped himself down next to Frank, but the cushion didn't sink and Frank kept tapping at his keyboard, trying to ignore him.

Gerard started drumming his fingers against his thigh. After a while, he started whistling a nonsensical tune out loud, even beginning to snap his fingers at random intervals. Frank kept typing. Gerard had finally decided to stop trying to get his attention, when Frank's head snapped up from his hunched position over the screen.

"Lilies or Carnations?" His brow furrowed as he questioned Gerard.

"You know which ones!" Gerard laughed.

Frank's brow creased further. "No I don't?"

"Don't you remember? When we were in high school and you said you needed help with your art project? You asked me to pick my favorite flowers to decorate the border, and I told you Lilies." 

Frank's face softened as he thought about the memory. Frank had been doing perfectly fine in art, and had already planned his project, but after he had seen Gerard scribbling in a notebook at the back of the class, he had decided to come up with an excuse to talk to him.

"You're right." He mumbled, a small smile beginning to form on his face. "You do tend to draw them a lot."

"So what? I draw the things I love. I've filled an entire sketchbook with drawings of you, silly." Gerard said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I know. I love you too." Frank sighed and set his laptop aside. He looked down and set his hands in his lap.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Gerard twisted towards Frank, bringing his hand up to cup his cheek. Frank mumbled a "Nothing." in reply, but Gerard was persistent. 

"You know the rule, Frank."

Frank closed his eyes, leaning into Gerard's touch. Back in college, when Frank had built up enough courage to ask Gerard (now his best friend of two years) to be his boyfriend, Gerard had happily agreed. They had snuggled on their shitty couch for hours, talking about their future.

_'Would you ever want to get married?' Gerard asked._

_Frank was surprised, and he admitted, 'It depends. With you, yes. But I have no idea how to be in a relationship.'_

_Gerard just wrapped his arm tighter around Frank's waist. 'Why don't we make some guidelines or something? Make it easier for both of us. I'm no Casanova myself.'_

_Frank giggled. 'Sure. What's the first one gonna be?'_

_'We must be honest with each other, no matter what.' Gerard hummed._

_'Sounds like a plan, Stan.' That earned Frank a punch in the shoulder from Gerard._

_'Dork.' he snorted._

Frank was bought back into reality by Gerard repeating his name. "Frank. Tell me what's bugging you."

Gerard's eyes were laced with concern, which hurt Frank's chest. " _Gerard._ " He whispered. 

Frank closed his eyes, a stray tear rolling down his cheek. Gerard swiped his thumb over the wet track it had left behind, but nothing changed. Frank sucked in a shaky breath, opening his eyes and staring straight into Gerard's. Frank could see forever in his eyes. He could see everything he ever wanted, loved and needed, in those hazel eyes. 

"I miss you so much." Frank said, leaning his forehead against his. Gerard looked confused. "I'm right here, Frankie?" 

This caused Frank to shudder and tears began flowing steadily down his face. "I don't know what to do without you. How am I supposed to keep going?"

Gerard became more and more worried. "Frank. Look at me. Hey." He tilted his chin up, forcing Frank to meet his eyes. "I will always be here. You think you can get rid of me that easy?  _No way_. No matter where you are, or how far away I am, I will always be with you. Nothing is ever going to change that."

Frank bit his lower lip to prevent it from trembling. He knew he was right. No force of nature could ever separate them.

"Please, Frank. You know I love you. For better or for worse, that's never going to change." Gerard began combing his fingers through Frank's hair. "That's just how it is."

Frank's eyes fluttered shut as Gerard pressed their lips together. Gerard's lips were so soft, so perfect, they matched perfectly with his own and he didn't ever want to forget it. He loved him so much. 

Eyes still closed, Frank pulled away. "Goodbye, Gerard." When he opened his eyes, he was gone.

 

**Author's Note:**

> In case you were confused, I imagined Frank having to plan Gerard's funeral, whilst dealing with vivid hallucinations of him. Or maybe he's a ghost. I didn't really make it that far. Either way, Frank knows he's not really there so he's used to ignoring him, until he has an actual question. At the end of the work I wanted Frank to make peace with his death, or to at least come to terms with it.


End file.
